Foreshadowing of the Shadow King!
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Kyouya knew Tamaki would be an easy target being who he is. But does Tamaki know the danger himself being in his own happy world?


_****__Foreshadowing of the Shadow King!_

_by: WhiteGloves_

**Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

_"She must be a good girl, isn't she? Tamaki-kun's girl friend?"_

Kyouya's eyeglasses flashed as he heard his sister say this. And then he smiled.

"…let's just say I approved of her…" was his reply.

He opened his eyes and looked at his best friend together with the other host club member as they busied themselves arranging the most perfect schedule for Tamaki and Haruhi's date. Kyouya watched Tamaki and couldn't help smiling again.

That was right. This was the picture he had in mind for a very long time…

**[Enter: 2 years ago]**

Kyouya slowly sat up on his bed and took his spectacle from the side table. He opened his eyes and then gave a small yawn and a little stretch before getting out of bed. He suddenly noticed his surrounding and then blinked.

His room was quite a mess.

Chairs all turned up, some pillows torn off, and curtains upside down… what the heck happened to his room? Confused and a little alert, the young Ootori master took his feet down the floor and slipped out of bed. Maybe something happened while he was sleeping… maybe something…

Kyouya's eyes darted toward his cabinet all of a sudden. Was it his imagination or he heard scratches and whimpering inside it?

"A dog…?" he muttered to himself as he indifferently crossed his room toward his cabinet. He grabbed the handle of its door and then uncaringly slid it open. What appear before his eyes made him blink for a second and then impassive. There was indeed a whimpering dog inside the cabinet with blond hair and blue eyes. A dog with a tag name _Tamaki Suoh_.

Kyouya should have known better. Having been together with Tamaki for three months since their meeting, he thought nothing of his best friend's acts could surprise him anymore… but then, he was talking about Tamaki. Engaging with this idiot also meant like 'be careful what you wish for'.

"What exactly are you doing there, Tamaki?" he asked a long with a sigh.

Tamaki looked up at him with tearful eyes and then without a second to miss, Tamaki jumped out of the cabinet with arms raised and lunge forward to the black haired youth.

"You're here—you're back! Kyouya!" he cried ungracefully while shaking Kyouya off his feet. "Did you see it—I did! He was here and he nearly killed me! Kyouya!"

"What are you—stop shaking!" Kyouya pressed his right hand on Tamaki's face and pushed him off down the floor, regaining his balance and giving his friend a frown, "calm down, Tamaki, what are you talking about?"

"A DEMON!" Tamaki continued with tears almost falling off his eyes, "I never thought I'd see him here—but he was here! He's scary! I've never met death in my whole life! Oh, Kyouya! He told me to kick myself and provide him entertainment with my dead body! I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA DIE!"

And he jumped up and wrapped his long arms around Kyouya.

"Stop—clinging on me—you've got to calm down!" the black haired boy wrenched his lanky friend away for the second time looking pissed, "I really have no idea of what you're talking about."

Tamaki stared up at Kyouya in disbelief.

"You… you don't remember anything?" he croaked tearfully. "You don't remember… but you were…"

Kyouya merely stared at him but didn't say anything (this person has no idea of his alter ego in the morning).

"But you…"Tamaki's jaw dropped open, "Is this split personality complex!?"

"Are you an idiot!?" Kyouya's eyes flashed again. "Barging here at this hour—don't you have anything else better to do?"

Tamaki sniffed. The Ootori young master turned his back at his friend and shook his head, motioning Tamaki to follow him on the sofa.

"That aside," Kyouya sighed after a few moments as he and Tamaki were securely seated on the sofa. Every now and then the boy with blond hair would throw him nervous glances which made him tempted to ask what's wrong. But then, knowing Tamaki, that won't probably make any sense at all, so he decided to leave it at that, "What are you doing here at this early in the morning?"

Tamaki snapped in attention and then, like a switch of an electrical machine, he brightened up.

"Oh yeah!" he exclaimed with eyes shining— a complete transition from his scared expression not more than a second ago, "Kyouya! I've met the most amazing girl!"

Kyouya gave him a _like-hell-i-care_ look but Tamaki was undaunted. In fact, he looked terribly excited that Kyouya decided to remain silent and let his friend continue.

"I met her yesterday when I was on my way home! You know how the car would pick me up and forth, right? But then as my car stopped by the red light, I saw this girl walk by the side street carrying a cute golden dog and a bunch of flower with her!"

Kyouya's eyes could be barely seen on his glasses as he gave his friend an odd look.

"Don't tell me you were impressed by these trivial things?"

"Oh no, not only that!" Tamaki continued with his eyes shining more than they used to, "No not that, but _she was carrying the same breed of dog and the same type of flower my mother liked very much!"_

A look of surprise came on Kyouya's friend as he watched his friend dance around in happiness.

"She was very much like my mom, although I know that they are different," he was saying as he shone around the room, "but I couldn't help it—it just felt so refreshing!"

"And what did you do?"

"Huh?"

"I asked," Kyouya pierced Tamaki with a curious look, "What did you do after seeing her?"

Tamaki blinked, and then smiled brightly.

"I went out of the car and talked to her! Oh, I just had to know her!"

Kyouya was unimpressed.

"You went out of the car in the middle of the street and talk to an unknown girl? You really…"

"But she was amazing," Tamaki went on as if he couldn't hear anything, "and you know what? The more I talked to her, the more she seemed like a long lost friend to me! Do you know—she can speak French too!"

"Tamaki," Kyouya started quietly, "Hang on…"

"I asked her name, and do you know what her name is? It's Sara Anne! You know? _Anne!_ My mom's name… isn't that just amazing!?"

"Well, if you ask me this is too much…" Kyouya said, "too much of a _coincidence_…"

"I know right?" Tamaki continued looking excited again as he plopped himself on the sofa once more ad faced his friend, "But she actually is an existence of an amazing girl for me! Kyouya… Kyouya I think I maybe in lov—ack!"

Kyouya had smacked a pillow on his friend's face with a look of annoyance on his own expression.

"Don't say that so easily, you idiot!" he snarled.

"Eh," Tamaki removed the pillow from his face with his nose very red, "but why?"

"For one thing," Kyouya crossed his arm and made a very serious face, "she could be dangerous."

"Huh?" Tamaki's eyes were round, "But why?"

"Look, you are Tamaki Suoh, isn't that reason enough?"

Tamaki gave his friend a look with his eyebrows so close to each other you may think he was really trying to see the picture that Kyouya was trying to draw. Kyouya, on the other hand, continued to give Tamaki a flat out serious look that held forbidding meaning no one can miss. Except maybe the Suoh guy.

After a moment, Tamaki opened his mouth.

"But… why would she be dangerous? She's a girl, isn't she? I don't think a girl carrying a nice dog and nice flower could be anything but dangerous."

"Tamaki…"

"Ah, Kyouya, you're not making any sense to me."

Kyouya's eyes slightly widened as he looked at Tamaki's resolute face. This idiot…

"Do you plan to meet her again today?" he asked instead. There was no point showing it to this hopeless fellow… Tamaki was after all, Kyouya was certain, Tamaki.

"Of course," the excited handsome boy answered with delight, "we'll meet at a café today!"

Kyouya smiled. His glasses flashing again, he pushed it up the bridge of his nose, and then with a sigh, he smacked another pillow on his friend's naïve face.

"You're really living in your own happy world," he muttered as he stood up and look up at head.

"Hey, quit slamming this on my face!" Tamaki complained but then noticed that Kyouya was on his feet. "Eh… Kyouya…?"

"Let's beat it outside," Kyouya gave his friend a glance with the most evil smile Tamaki had ever seen, "and show, ah no, _introduce_ this 'amazing' girl you are referring to, to me."

Tamaki blinked up at Kyouya.

They arrived minutes earlier than her in a local café that Tamaki spoke of. It was Kyouya's first time there; nevertheless, the shop looked comfortable and sophisticated enough for his own liking. Customers and waiters alike started looking up at them the moment the two boys entered and Kyouya doesn't blame them.

He and Tamaki sat down near the window where they didn't have to wait longer. Minutes after, their expected company came, and when Kyouya saw her, he knew he was somehow right. Just somehow… because then, the girl also looked awfully gentle that he even started doubting his suspicions.

"Sara!" Tamaki waved happily as the cute girl with a long blonde hair came and join them wearing a stylish dress that made even Kyouya salute her for her fashion.

"Suoh-kun," she greeted politely, then her eyes fell on Kyouya who was watching her with his complete indifferent eyes, "Ahh… Suoh-kun…. You brought a friend a long?"

"Ah, yes, Sara this is Ootori Kyouya, my best friend," Tamaki introduced brightly after he helped her on her chair, "I wanted him to meet you so I asked him to come along!"

"Really?" she blinked at Kyouya who noticed the sudden hesitation in her actions. Well, he also took it as a girl's natural behaviour upon finding out that they have a chaperon on their first date.

"Pleased to meet you, Sara-san," Kyouya gave his normal smile that he would always give those that were around him, save Tamaki who at that time, gave Kyouya an odd look. "I became curious to meet you because of Tamaki's _complete_ description… I'm sorry for intruding with your date."

The girl blushed.

"Ah no, don't worry about it… I just hope Suoh-kun didn't say anything embarrassing to you," she then smiled at Tamaki who smiled back.

"Don't worry," Tamaki assured, "there's nothing embarrassing to say since it's you,"

And the girl, if it was possible, blushed again. Kyouya couldn't help wondering if there was any point at all with coming with Tamaki since the girl seemed _nice_ enough…

And that was how it all began.

They spent half the day inside the café talking about dogs and France. As Tamaki have described, Sara can really speak French fluently. Kyouya was impressed by her knowledge of France as well, especially the details to which Tamaki can relate to. He didn't say anything much as the two talked but he can almost see Tamaki practically jumping up and down his chair whenever she said something that triggered his memory of his previous country. No wonder his best friend was so excited… and so _overwhelmed._ Here was someone he can talk to about something he hold dear in his heart…

At half past eleven, Kyouya decided that it was enough. Admittedly, Sara was really graceful and mature already despite her age… but then anyone can have their own perfect mask if they want to, the same with him… She may also just be an ordinary girl and Tamaki might have indeed found his perfect partner… Kyouya would have thought this till the end if not for what he saw next.

Kyouya didn't miss that Sara was checking her watch every now and then.

Fortunately, as he said to himself, the idiot Tamaki noticed it too.

"Are you in a hurry, Sara?" he asked politely after they took their last dessert. "You're always looking on your watch…"

"Oh, that," she said quickly and slightly embarrassed, "I'm sorry… but well, you see, Irene is sick."

Kyouya's eyes flashed.

"Really!?" Tamaki bolted up from his chair looking stricken, "why? What happened?"

Sara looked sadly on her glass and sighed.

"It happened last night while I was giving her a shower, she was so restless that she fell on the pool of water!"

"No way…" Tamaki looked like he was about to fly up from his chair, "Irene…"

Kyouya sighed and had to mentally control himself not to exclaim or revolt against these two idiots… Geez… Irene, it seemed, was the _dog._

"Where is she?" Tamaki asked heartily, "I want to see her!"

Sara gulped and nodded at him, "She's in my house, I've already had a vet look after her but the vet said I need to give her medicine before her meal time… that's why I'm checking my watch until now…"

"Why didn't you say so!" Tamaki suddenly gave Kyouya a firing look, "Kyouya! Send your hospital's best doctors at her house, quick! We need them to help Irene!"

Sara looked at Kyouya questioningly.

"Doctors…?"

"Don't worry, Sara!" Tamaki continued, "Ootori Kyouya's hospital has the best doctors in the country! They can help Irene without question!"

"Ootori…?" she repeated,

"Don't just decide things on your own, idiot." Kyouya suddenly stood up with his expression full of annoyance to his friend, "My father runs a hospital for _people_ not _animals!_ "

"But—but what's the difference?" Tamaki cried in despair, "we're both living things in this world, aren't we!?"

"If you don't want to distinguish yourself from a dog then do it to your heart's content and don't involve _us_ humans!"

"EHHH—you're not helping out!? But isn't that why you're here!?"

"No!" was the flat answer that shocked every bone Tamaki have it seemed.

"D-don't be sooooo cruel!"

"Shut up!" the black haired boy snapped as he composed himself and look at Sara, "I suppose this is where I have to leave the two of you,"

Tamaki and Sara looked at him.

"You're going already?" Tamaki asked, looking surprised.

"Ah," Kyouya slid out of his chair, "I've seen what I came for so I can leave the two of you now. It's nice meeting you, _Sara-san._"

He smiled at her and then glided out of the shop quietly, but not before he heard Sara say,

"He's pretty cold, isn't he?"

"No doubt," Tamaki answered, "but he's the best- best friend I can ask for."

And that made Kyouya smile as he went out of the café. On his way to the street, he contacted his driver and was taken by his car in a matter of seconds.

He had seen and heard enough.

Tamaki and Sara are next seen walking by the sidewalk after a few minutes. She was leading him to her house where Irene was resting.

"Who's looking after her if you're with me?" Tamaki asked as they turned a corner.

"Well… no one really," Sara said with a patient sigh as they continued walking together, "my mother is working abroad, and my father has his own work around the city, so it's always been me and Irene… "

"I see," Tamaki said softly as his eyes darted down the pavement, "I'm sorry for bringing you out like this under this circumstance… you must've been pretty worried about Irene while we were having coffee…"

Sara looked at Tamaki.

"It's okay," she said with a smile that made Tamaki's eyes round a little, "you're going to visit her now so it's okay… you're really a nice guy, Suoh-kun."

Tamaki's face slightly blushed, and then he smiled too.

"No, that's not true… it's because you're also a nice person, Sara,"

They stopped in front of a large condominium unit on the next corner. Tamaki couldn't help looking up and down the unit with a frown on his face.

"It must've been difficult for you," he said after awhile, "to be living here all alone… and then Irene being sick on top of that…"

Sara pressed a small smile on her face and then pointed toward the underground parking lot.

"Let's use the elevator over there…"

"Eh? Why?"

" I've left something there this morning and couldn't bring it up because I will be late with our meeting… will you help me carry them?"

Tamaki blinked, and then smiled, "Sure, gladly,"

Sara smiled too and went on ahead. Tamaki watched her and then sighed in satisfaction. That was when somebody hit him around the neck that made him collapse on that person's arms.

Dark shadows of men went around Tamaki who was lost into oblivion.

Sara walked around the dark parking lot and then looked around. She looked from left to right, and then behind her. Tamaki was not there. Watching the entrance carefully, she took out her phone and dialled a number.

"Where are you guys?" she hissed softly with eyes waiting for Tamaki, "I've brought Suoh down here so go and take him off my hands already!"

"Don't worry, he's been taken care of."

Sara's eyes widened for the answer she received didn't came from the phone but to the shadow slowly approaching her from the parking lot's entrance. A shadow of a man walking slowly with his hands inside his pockets was approaching her. The girl's eyes narrowed as she tried to identify the guy who suddenly came out of the darkness. Her eyes widened.

"You…" she gasped in surprise, "You're that guy… Suoh's best friend!"

Kyouya's face came to the light.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance once again." He said placidly, his sharp eyes full of meaning.

Sara hesitated, and then she tried to gain composure.

"My… Ootori-kun… what a-a surprise…" she obviously looked behind Kyouya but no Suoh Tamaki came out, "W-what are you doing here? I thought you have gone home… and where's Tamaki?"

"Don't use Tamaki's name so friendly," came Kyouya's cold voice that somewhat surprised the girl, "and stop the act… I've already figured what you really are the moment Tamaki told me about you."

Sara's lips and eyebrows twitched.

"I really have no idea what you—"

"I know you're after Tamaki because he's Suoh's successor."

The girl was clearly taken aback in her expression that made Kyouya even more certain.

"I don't know…"

"You intentionally met up with Tamaki, showed him the things that he can really relate to so that you can make a connection and used everything in his past to get to his good side… that was what you planned, wasn't it?"

The girl was frowning now as she clutched her phone tightly on her hand. Kyouya's eyes bore on her.

"I know your type," he whispered menacingly, "I know what you're all after… it's not difficult to see it… the moment Tamaki stepped on this land I knew he will be the target of things like this… and considering he is really slow when it comes to his own issues makes him more of an easy target… but what you did was really low."

The girl remained silent as Kyouya continued, "Using everything he hold precious in his heart… I really can't forgive you."

The silence was shattered by scurrying footsteps around the dark parking lot. Sara suddenly gave Kyouya a wide smile as she heard the force coming around the area, knowing full well that her contacts were already around.

"We heard that Suoh's successor was really soft," she said in a very different voice, "and that he trusts people easily… but I didn't think he's also an idiot for buying all those things that I told him… what a fool."

Kyouya remained silent.

"Since Suoh's not coming anymore, then we might as well take you," she continued with a hint of triumph, "you are after all an _Ootori_. Talk about luck. If you didn't come along then maybe we already have Suoh on our clutches… in any case, after we're done with you, I suppose we'll target Suoh again since he's really the main target…"

"Don't decide things too quickly," the Ootori boy whispered as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose again, "to count your chickens before they hatch is a bad mistake any one can make."

Shadows all around them came to light and the girl was so shocked of what she saw next—the armed Ootori Private Police swarmed the area, all pointing their weapon at her directly.

"What…" she murmured in disbelief, "This force… ?"

"Aside from our Medical Franchise, my family also holds the largest firm of the Private Police, that's why do not take me so lightly… because I do not go easy on people like you."

She gritted her teeth in anger.

"Now tell me," he said as he stepped forward, "Are you some part of a group or are you acting alone? Are there anyone else out there that is after Tamaki besides those we have already captured?"

"Don't expect me to answer that," she answered flatly, "As far as I'm concerned there will be unending threats to you and Tamaki Suoh being who you both are…"

The two gaze at each other without blinking.

"Now how did you know I was lying…" Sara's hard eyes fell on Kyouya, "the moment you heard of me? You've got to be kidding…"

"It's pretty simple logic," Kyouya answered, "a girl walking around the side street, carrying a breed dog and holding a bunch of expensive flowers? Not to mention, the coincidence about France…" his eyes flashed as he looked at her piercingly again, "Don't take me for a fool…it only took me seconds to unmask you and a couple of hours to really caught you as I am doing now. Take her."

Two officers went behind her. Sara did not budge but glared at Kyouya once again.

"Where's Tamaki?" she asked haughtily.

Kyouya's eyes hardened.

"Like hell I tell you… and I repeat you don't have the right to call him so friendly."

Sara managed a grin.

"He really is like an idiot to fall for tricks like that… why don't you let him see me now? So that his wishful thinking that he can trust everyone around him is stopped."

She looked up at Kyouya, but she only saw a devil wearing a boy's mask that made her gasp.

"That's not for you to decide." He answered icily.

The police took her by the arm and slowly marched her out of the parking lot towards the vehicle where five more men were held. As she passed by Kyouya, she added in a silent whisper,

"If you hadn't turned up, there would have been no problem for me."

Kyouya raised his chin up as he glared back at Sara.

"Unfortunately for you and for those who will come after him in the future," he said with a winning smirk, "You are going against a formidable wall if this is about Tamaki so consider laying hands on the Suoh successor an impossible task."

Kyouya climb up his black car where he found Tamaki still sound asleep.

"This idiot, really," he muttered scathingly and then closed the door after him, "let's go."

The car glided on with Kyouya looking out of the window with his right hand under his chin while on his lap was Tamaki's head.

Tachibana, his driver, was looking at him through the view mirror.

"What is it?" Kyouya asked impassively as the car continued to go on, "you're not thinking we're in a relationship, are you?"

"Ahh… no," the driver said almost apologetically, "but young master… how are you going to tell him the truth about that girl?"

"I won't," Kyouya answered simply, "let's leave this guy to his own happy world… he has a lot going on in him to worry about trivial people…"

"But wouldn't it keep him attentive, knowing that people like that are ut there after him?"

The glasses boy didn't answer for a moment. He just looked down at his sleeping friend for a whole second before looking outside the window again.

"Even if I told him that, it wouldn't make a difference since he will insist on trusting people," he said quietly, more to himself, "He's already the hopeless type… and I don't want to be the one to make him aware of how wicked some people can be… knowing this guy, he sees to reject the very idea."

"But he'll be in danger…"

"Oh, he wouldn't," Kyouya said resolutely, "I'll make sure of that."

Beside him, the oblivious Tamaki continued to sleep.

** [back to the present time where Tamaki and the rest of the host club were busy with the most perfect date for Haruhi]**

Kyouya knew he could trust Haruhi… and that in turn, Tamaki would look after her too. This was the perfect set up he had in mind for his best friend from the very beginning. For Tamaki to end up with someone nice and would treat him well being the way he is, and someone who would never hurt him; because no matter how you look at it, he, Kyouya had his best interest at heart for his friend. He had always known that from the very beginning: he had found that something far more precious than money, wealth and position: it was his friend.

"Kyouya!" Tamaki called after a few minutes that took Kyouya out of his stupor. He watched as Tamaki made his way toward him with that familiar bright face. Something warm and nice enveloped the Ootori young master ad he couldn't help but smiling.

"Kyouya, Kyouya—eh, why are you smiling? Ahh—wait! Look at this!"

He shoved a paper up Kyouya's face and said proudly, "We have made the most perfect date for Haruhi! Look—look! It involves carnival! I'm really excited about this!"

Kyouya smiled.

"Seemed like you found your perfect girl."

Tamaki's face shone brightly as he stared at his best friend.

"You also like Haruhi for me right?"

Kyouya blinked at Tamaki who was looking at him now with seriousness.

"Now, why would you say that?"

"Well… above anyone else… I treasure your opinion, Kyouya."

Kyouya was definitely taken aback.

"You are after all," Tamaki continued, "the person who was always looking after me. Thank you very much."

Kyouya paused thinking that Tamaki probably got it all wrong… _he_ was actually the one being looked after by Tamaki… all those times… the reason why he was the person he was today was this idiot's doing. Instead of saying all these, Kyouya merely pushed his glasses back at the bridge of his nose and tapped Tamaki on the head with his knuckle.

"Don't get ahead of yourself as usual. Now why don't you go to Haruhi? I'm sure she's been waiting for this."

"Oh—right! I'll see you later then!"

"Don't bother," Kyouya called, knowing full well that the blonde boy would appear on his room the very next morning. Well, he was hoping Tamaki would stop doing that… although if he did, Kyouya was sure he would miss it.

**[END]**

* * *

***THE END***

**Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
